RyansWorld: McDonald's
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. McDonald's will rebel against the trend of fast food joints turning into healthy five-fork gourmet restaurants where people have to dress up in suits, look at elegant gardens and listen to erudite music. Due to the lack of price-rising elegant features, McDonald's will once become the cheapest fast food restaurant for families to eat at again (unless they prefer to go to Mom and Pop restaurants). The use of specialized hearing aid equipment will be permitted by anyone who needs it; greater equality for people with "different abilities" will see partially deaf and some totally deaf people gain respectable jobs at McDonald's. Some formerly autistic people who worked at McDonald's while being autistic will prefer to work at McDonald's until retirement instead of venturing into the uncertainties of the 21st century job market. Summary While its counterparts in the 22nd century will sell fishsicles under the cutesy name McFishsicle, McDonald's will sell "diabetic-friendly" junk food (like zero carbohydrate French fries and one carbohyrdate soft drinks) until at least the year 2105. In response to rising food prices, McDonald's will start a free soft promotion on every other Friday of the calendar year from 5PM to closing around the year 2030. At this point, the executives will start embracing the changes, while not establishing a strict dress code (as well as keeping the place as child-friendly as possible). McDonald's employees of the future will be clad in white tie at all times; which will be a gender-neutral uniform out of respect for transgendered, genderqueer and androgynous workers. Most customers of a non-traditional sexual orientation agree through social networking sites like Facebook, Google+, Instagram, Twitter and Pinterest that a casual dress code allows them to "be themselves" and not feeling like they're "being boxed into 19thh century gender roles through gender-specific clothing." Heterosexism will become as atrocious as antisemitism, male chauvinism and ageism by the early 22nd century. Because the fancier Taco Bell and Pizza Hut Bistro will dominate the downtown regions of the urban cities of the future, McDonald's, Wendy's, and other fast food restaurants will have to struggle to survive near airports, residential districts, and through truckstops in small hick towns. The job requirements of the future will require McDonald's only to hire people who are at least 18 years of age with a high school diploma or a G.E.D.; people who do not meet this criteria are barred employment (and possibly disenfranchised by the government). While most McDonald's employees are eligible for cheap out-of-planet travel insurance, only diabetic employees of Taco Bell and Pizza Hut Bistro can get free out-of-planet travel insurance. The music in the McDonald's is different per zone; each zone is divided into four different "music areas;" which allow hipster teens to listen to world beat music, future jazz, and electronic music, while seniors listen to rock music and families listen to children's songs and inoffensive Disney-type music. Since the Rollie Fingers look will become popular with male senior citizens by 2050, it will be easy to determine the old people from the teenage hipsters. History The business began in 1940, with a restaurant opened by brothers Richard and Maurice McDonald at 1398 North E Street at West 14th Street in San Bernardino, California (at 34.1255°N 117.2946°W). Their introduction of the "Speedee Service System" in 1948 furthered the principles of the modern fast-food restaurant that the White Castle hamburger chain had already put into practice more than two decades earlier. The original mascot of McDonald's was a man with a chef's hat on top of a hamburger-shaped head whose name was "Speedee". By 1967, Speedee was eventually replaced with Ronald McDonald when the company first filed a U.S. trademark on a clown-shaped man having puffed-out costume legs. On May 4, 1961, McDonald's first filed for a U.S. trademark on the name "McDonald's" with the description "Drive-In Restaurant Services", which continues to be renewed through the end of December 2009. On September 13 that same year, the company filed a logo trademark on an overlapping, double-arched "M" symbol. By September 6, 1962, this M-symbol was temporarily disfavored, when a trademark was filed for a single arch, shaped over many of the early McDonald's restaurants in the early years. Although the "Golden Arches" logo appeared in various forms, the present version as a letter "M" did not appear until November 18, 1968, when the company applied for a U.S. trademark. The present corporation dates its founding to the opening of a franchised restaurant by Czech American businessman Ray Kroc in Des Plaines, Illinois on April 15, 1955, the ninth McDonald's restaurant overall; this location was demolished in 1984 after many remodels. Kroc later purchased the McDonald brothers' equity in the company and led its worldwide expansion, and the company became listed on the public stock markets ten years later. Kroc was also noted for aggressive business practices, compelling the McDonald brothers to leave the fast-food industry. Kroc and the McDonald brothers all feuded over control of the business, as documented in both Kroc's autobiography and in the McDonald brothers' autobiography. The San Bernardino restaurant was demolished in 1976 (1971, according to Juan Pollo) and the site was sold to the Juan Pollo restaurant chain. This area now serves as headquarters for the Juan Pollo chain, as well as a McDonald's and Route 66 museum.13 With the expansion of McDonald's into many international markets, the company has become a symbol of globalization and the spread of the American way of life. Its prominence has also made it a frequent topic of public debates about obesity, corporate ethics and consumer responsibility. See also * Aero'sFuture: McDonald's for comparison study Category:RyansWorld Category:Company Category:Post rock generation Category:United States of Earth Category:McDonald's Category:Restaurants Category:Mars colonies Category:Lunar recreation